


Nothing to do

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Post DMC4, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Nero and Credo spend a lazy morning in bed.





	Nothing to do

**Author's Note:**

> [ Here's my links page so that, if you want, you can support me on other platforms as well! ](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com/links)

He looks at the clock on the wall. 9am.

Usually by this time he would be already up and about, dealing with anything the Order needed him to deal with or waiting to receive some orders, attending to the Pope’s every need.

 

Now… now he doesn’t have to do that anymore.

 

He shifts under the covers for maybe the tenth time already, and he soon feels an arm snaking around him, making him stay still. The arm is unmistakably not human but Credo can’t help but be fascinated by it, by the way it glows blue from time to time, by the way those claws can look so intimidating and yet move so gently at the same time.

He looks at his side and he sees Nero, intent on living a trail of lazy kisses from his shoulder to his neck, his eyes still sleepy but open nonetheless. He’s always groggy first thing in the morning, that hasn’t changed a bit, and now that they’re on vacation – Credo hates even the concept alone but Nero was unmovable and he could only give in – they can take it slow.

 

Why get up at 9am when you have nothing to do? It’s better to stay in bed and relax.

 

\- Nero… -, Credo calls him, almost desperate, because he’s not used to this. He should be doing something, anything. He’s sure he can find something to occupy his time.

Nero in response only tightens his hold around Credo and he pouts – he doesn’t pout, he says, but then how would you call what he’s doing with his mouth?

\- It’s early… -, he complains between one kiss and another, and Credo can only sigh, knowing well that Nero won’t let him go no matter what he says or does.

 

… It’s not so bad after all.

 

He’s alive, though his body still bears the scars of his last fight, scars that always make Nero’s gaze soften whenever he looks at him, caressing them with just the tip of his fingers like he’s afraid he could hurt him more, with that guilty look that always shakes something inside of Credo – but he’s alive.

Kyrie’s safe, though her eyes grow distant from time to time, and she always seem to look around the corners, afraid that something might be lurking in the shadow – but she’s safe.

Nero’s with them, and now he doesn’t have to hide anymore. Nero, who despite everything is finding himself smiling more than he used to, who lets himself be soft and vulnerable when he’s with Credo – instead of keeping up the tough punk façade. Nero who can never stop looking at him with adoration in his eyes, adoration sometimes full of guilt and sadness for what he made him and his sister go through – but he’s with them.

 

Despite everything, they’re still there, and now they can enjoy life and be themselves.

 

He turns to his side, pulling Nero closer into a tight hug, hug that Nero returns immediately, a triumphant smile on his face because yes, he won.

Credo just slightly shakes his head at that, wondering how all of this happened, but he can’t think about that for long when Nero gently presses his lips against his, a small peck that repeats itself again and again and again, and Credo can’t help but to smile in the kiss.

 

… Yes, sometimes doing nothing can be good.


End file.
